Don't dream it's over
by Dryadeh
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Oliver Wood dejó Hogwarts, pero Katie Bell aún no le ha olvidado. Cuando acaba hospitalizada en San Mungo, recibe la visita de su antiguo capitán y el destino les da otra oportunidad. Katie/Oliver. Para Dreamer: Reto Soñador


Historia escrita para **Dreamer**, por el Reto Soñador.

_Dreamer, estés donde estés, esto va por ti._

* * *

_**Don't dream it's over**_

Hay quien dice que hay un momento y un lugar adecuado para cada cosa. También dicen que cuando llega simplemente lo sabes, como si un resorte se activara dentro de ti. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando _sabes_ que ese es el momento y el lugar adecuado para declararte, y sin embargo no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo?

Pues que ese momento se va y pierdes tu última oportunidad, eso es lo que sucede.

Y es curioso, a la par que patético, que habiendo estado a punto de morir y viéndose obligada a pasar semanas hospitalizada, el recuerdo de lo que pasó –o más bien de lo que _no_ pasó- fuera todo lo que llenara su cabeza en esos días.

Katie Bell ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pensando tanto en la última vez que habló con Oliver Wood cuando de eso ya había pasado casi tres años. Además, durante ese tiempo había logrado bloquear esos vergonzosos recuerdos y meterlos, junto con sus sentimientos, en esa caja de cartón llena de trastos inservibles que uno nunca se decide a tirar y que suele acabar acumulando polvo encima del armario (junto a tus patines viejos y ese juguete que tanto le pediste a tus padres y del que te cansaste enseguida). Probablemente los medimagos, al despertarla de la inconsciencia en la que la había sumido el collar maldito de Borgin&Burke, habían despertado algo más. Algo que regresaba a tirarle del pelo y meterle los dedos en las orejas para no dejarle un momento de paz ni aunque estuviera guardando cama: sus sentimientos por Oliver.

Puede que midiese unos centímetros más, le hubieran crecido los pechos y ya no tuviera las mejillas tan redondeadas, pero en lo que respectaba a su antiguo capitán de quidditch, Katie seguía sintiéndose la misma quinceañera ingenua que suspiraba en secreto por él. O mejor dicho, la misma quinceañera ingenua que creía que suspiraba en secreto por él, pero luego resultó que lo sabía todo Hogwarts excepto el aludido, como suele pasar en estos casos.

Quinceañera porque su historia con Oliver había acabado ahí, cuando ella tenía quince años y estaba en cuarto curso. Oliver había terminado entonces su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, pudiendo marcharse con su sueño de ganar la Copa de Quidditch al fin cumplido.

Ingenua porque se había pasado años colada por él con la esperanza de que su capitán reparara en ella sin darse cuenta de que Oliver Wood no tenía tiempo para chicas sino sólo para su gran pasión: el quidditch.

Y no obstante, Katie, a medida que el temido día en que Oliver dejaría la escuela se aproximaba, había ido juntando todas sus fuerzas para confesarle lo que sentía por él.

—A fin de cuentas, ¿qué puedes perder? —le había dicho Leanne y Katie le había dado la razón. Oliver se iría, fin del partido. Así que lo único que le quedaba era aspirar a cambiar un poco el resultado.

Había intentado arreglarse algo para esa ocasión, lo cual viniendo de ella, era algo fuera de lo común. Nunca había sido de esas chicas que se pasaban horas en el baño, y todo lo que necesitaba para salir a la calle era lavarse la cara y recogerse el pelo en una coleta, sin peinárselo siquiera si tenía prisa. A fin de cuentas, no creía que Oliver fuera uno de esos chicos que notaban cuando una se cortaba el pelo o se ponía un poco de rimmel en las pestañas (incluso dudaba que fuera uno de esos chicos que notaba cuando una chica engordaba 112 kilos durante las vacaciones de verano, la verdad). Por eso sus preparativos especiales no habían ido mucho más allá de quitarse el uniforme del colegio, ponerse unos vaqueros, peinarse el pelo por una vez y dejarlo suelto.

Era el último día de Oliver en Hogwarts y en toda la mañana, Katie no había logrado acercarse a él. No coincidieron durante el desayuno, y cuando lo encontró en la Sala Común, estaba rodeado de gente despidiéndose de él. En la comida, coincidieron en extremos opuestos de la mesa y después le perdió la pista. Cuando preguntó por él, los gemelos le dijeron que debía estar en su habitación pero tampoco lo encontró allí.

Katie empezó a pensar que aquello era una señal del destino para ahorrarle la humillación que supondría declararse y recibir un _no_ por respuesta, así que, deprimida ante la idea de no poder siquiera despedirse de él, salió del castillo.

Fuera atardecía y los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban más verdes que nunca, pero Katie no tenía ánimos para contemplar el paisaje. Ese curso parecía haber ido particularmente rápido sólo para hacerle la puñeta y llevarse a Oliver de su vida lo más pronto posible, y no contento con eso (sí, destino, esto va por ti) planeaba quitárselo sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

No es que se muriera de ganas por declararse, no era eso, pero sentía que si dejaba que se fuera sin confesarle lo que sentía por él, no lo haría nunca. Era bastante consciente de que una vez Oliver se montara en el Expreso pasaría mucho antes de que se volvieran a ver, y nada sería lo mismo. Ya no serían capitán y jugadora, ni tampoco estudiantes, o al menos no él. Y si iba a desaparecer y ella debía olvidarle, le parecía un buen punto de comienzo sacarse de dentro todos los sentimientos hacía él que llevaba cultivando desde primero.

No es que la sola mención de su nombre le acelerara el corazón, ni su presencia le produjera hiperventilaciones, pero a Katie le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho y aunque la mayoría de las chicas lo consideraban un excéntrico (Leanne solía decir que estaba obsesionado con el quidditch y que seguro que sólo soñaba con escobas y quaffles) ella hablaba su idioma. Sabía que había aprendido a montar en escoba antes que a andar y que prefería romperse algún hueso antes de permitir que le colaran la quaffle en alguno de sus aros. La mayoría de los adolescentes no estaban seguros de qué querían ser, o cambiaban de opinión dos veces al mes, Oliver en cambio, cuando se bajó de la barca de Hagrid y contempló el castillo de Hogwarts por primera vez ya tenía claro a qué quería dedicarse: ser guardián profesional en la liga británica de quidditch. Y desde entonces había luchado por serlo, poniendo tal pasión en todo cuanto hacía que su amor por el deporte mágico se volvía contagioso y hasta a los gemelos casi se les habían saltado las lágrimas con el discurso que les había dado antes del último partido, partido en el que ganaron la copa.

En todo eso pensaba cuando llegó al campo de quidditch. Era al lugar al que solía acudir cuando se sentía triste; entonces se sentaba en las gradas, colocaba los pies sobre los respaldos de los asientos inferiores y dejaba que el tiempo pasara, hundida en sus pensamientos. Ese era exactamente su plan para lo que quedaba de día, quedarse allí sentada, sintiéndose ridícula y desolada ante la marcha del chico que movía su mundo.

Pero descubrió que el destino le había reservado una pequeña sorpresa (esta vez, de las buenas) cuando se encontró con que las gradas no estaban vacías: Wood estaba allí.

Y esa vez puede que sí que se le acelerara un poco el corazón y le costara un poco más de la cuenta respirar pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Ese era el momento y el lugar adecuado para contarle a Oliver lo que sentía, y después que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la fila en la que estaba sentado Oliver, Katie notó el cosquilleo de los nervios en el estomago, pero trató de contenerse. Él estaba sentado al fondo, con la Copa de Quidditch que habían ganado unas semanas antes entre las manos. La contemplaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del sol y Katie se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no tenía las pestañas negras como siempre había creído, sino un poco cobrizas, y de que con esa luz se notaba el puñado de pecas que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz y en lo alto de los pómulos.

Katie se quedó observándole unos segundos aprovechando que él no había percibido su presencia, reuniendo el valor para acercarse y decirle todo.

—Eh, Capitán, estás en mi sitio —bromeó, sentándose a su lado. Oliver no pareció muy sorprendido de verla cuando apartó los ojos de la copa para mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, y el pequeño y casi imperceptible hoyuelo en el mentón se le pronunció un poco más.

—Sólo quería despedirme de este lugar —dijo, señalando el campo con la barbilla —y de esto —añadió, pasando la yema de un dedo sobre la placa dorada de la Copa en la que se leía el nombre del equipo campeón. A Katie le pareció que se sentía triste y en cierto modo eso la sorprendió porque pensaba que estaría muerto de ganas de dejar el colegio y su liga menor para probar suerte en el mundo profesional del quidditch.

—Ganarás muchas más, estoy segura —vaticinó, y de pronto, se sintió más deprimida que nunca al comprender que ella ya no estaría allí para verle alzar los trofeos, llorando de alegría.

Wood sonrió parcamente y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Oliver podía hablar durante horas cuando se trataba de tácticas de quidditch o de las jugadas de los partidos del último mundial (se las sabía de memoria) pero para todo lo demás, era un muchacho más bien callado. Además, Katie sospechaba que no se le daba muy bien eso de las despedidas. Le había visto con sus compañeros de clase, dando la mano con demasiada energía o palmadas en la espalda que podrían tumbar a un roble, totalmente incómodo por la situación. Así que decidió hacerles eso más fácil a los dos.

— ¿Y si damos una vuelta en escoba y te lanzo unos tiros? Por los viejos tiempos —propuso poniéndose en pie.

Oliver sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

—No traje mi escoba.

—Tomemos prestadas escobas del colegio. ¡El último en llegar se queda con la vieja barredora! —y dicho esto se lanzó a la carrera escaleras abajo. Oliver la siguió en seguida (si algo era ese chico era competitivo) y para cuando Katie casi había alcanzado los vestuarios él la adelantó, con la Copa apretada con el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando entró detrás de él, con la lengua fuera y la respiración alterada, Oliver le cedió la Cometa 6, la mejor de las escobas del colegio, y tomando las más vieja para él y una quaffle se lanzó al campo de quidditch. Echaron carreras por el aire, carcajeándose cada vez que una de las viejas escobas traqueteaba y se quejaba, y después Oliver se colocó en los aros y Katie se dedicó a lanzarle la quaffle. Sin embargo, se les hizo de noche en seguida, apenas lograban ver la pelota y a duras penas se distinguían el uno al otro, y aún así, el guardián se las ingenió para parar la mayoría de sus tiros.

A Katie le dio la impresión de que Oliver no quería bajarse de la escoba aunque no se viera un pimiento pero la situación se hizo insostenible cuando la quaffle se perdió en la oscuridad y sólo pudieron recuperarla gracias a un _Accio_.

Decidieron entonces que ya era hora de volver al colegio, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio mucha prisa en llegar a los vestuarios, ni tampoco a las puertas del castillo. Iban en silencio, guiados por las brillantes luces de Hogwarts y Oliver miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera despidiéndose de todo lo que ahora se ocultaba tras la oscuridad. La conciencia de que nunca volvería del campo con Oliver Wood, con su capitán, que no habría más entrenamientos en los que dar lo mejor de sí para impresionarle, ni más abrazos en el calor de una victoria, se clavaron en forma de punzada en el corazón de Katie, haciendo que lo extrañara a pesar de tenerlo a su lado.

Sorprendentemente nadie les abordó en el Hall, ni tampoco de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, aunque se cruzaron con varios compañeros que les saludaron. Katie no quería llegar al Retrato de la Dama Gorda porque sabía que era el fin de su trayecto con Oliver, el fin del momento y el lugar adecuado para decirle que le gustaba desde que tenía once años o poco más. Pero al fin la mujer de la pintura les observó con sus ojos de óleo y Katie hubiera jurado que había un brillo burlón en ellos, como si supiera qué era exactamente lo que se proponía. Hasta le pareció que alguien intentaba abrir el retrato desde el otro lado pero que ella hacía fuerzas con disimulo para no moverse del sitio.

Oliver, por su parte, se había detenido junto al cuadro y parecía menguado y triste. La miró y sus ojos marrones estaban apagados, con el tono ocre de las hojas marchitas.

—Bueno… —dijo. Las despedidas no eran el fuerte de Wood, era evidente. Ahora Katie debía descubrir si declararse era el suyo.

—Oliver, yo…

"Díselo. Dile: Oliver, me gustas mucho". _Olivermegustasmucho_, _Olivermegustasmucho_.

— ¿Si?

Katie rehuyó su mirada y se rascó una mejilla, mientras se regañaba interiormente.

"¡Dilo de una vez!"

Se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo. Él la observaba con el ceño fruncido, confuso, intentando imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza.

_Olivermegustasmucho_.

Katie notaba las palabras amontonándosele en los labios y empujando para salir como una bala. ¡_Olivermegustasmucho_!

Abrió la boca y habló.

—_Oriverrtamuso_.

¡Maldición! Lo que había dicho se parecía más un gruñido animal que a vocablos humanos.

— ¿Cómo?

Katie se mordió las comisuras de la boca, mortificada. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿"Creo que te he dicho que me gustas en Troll"?

Las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle, Oliver la miraba y ella no era capaz de pronunciar palabras. "¡Habla!" se ordenó mentalmente, "Di algo, o sino bésale".

—Katie, ¿estás bien?

Al final estalló. Y no dijo "Oliver, me gustas mucho", ni le dio un beso inolvidable (ni siquiera uno de esos que acaban en un cabezazo o en un choque de dientes), simplemente le abrazó. Avergonzada, frustrada, deprimida y con ganas de llorar. Se agarró con fuerza a la túnica de Oliver, ocultó el rostro en su pecho y se quedó ahí, quieta, diminuta, deseando que ese gesto le dijera todo lo que ella no tenía el valor para contarle.

_No te vayas, _le pedía con cada respiración y con cada latido de de su corazón. Pero no podía abrazarle hasta el fin de los días y quedárselo para ella, además Wood, después de que le estrujara durante unos tres minutos sin decir palabra, debía de pensar que estaba desequilibrada mentalmente. Quizás por eso le había puesto las manos en la cintura, muy suaves sobre la ropa, como si se prepara para una huída rápida en caso de ataque de histeria. Si ella hubiera sido capaz de soltarle algún día por voluntad propia, o si Oliver hubiera acabado por quitársela de encima unos segundos después, Katie nunca lo sabría. Porque entonces el retrato se abrió y aparecieron los gemelos metiendo ruido al otro lado. Katie se apartó de Oliver como si quemara y trató de aparentar normalidad absoluta ante la mirada de los pelirrojos, que sonreían de oreja a oreja (George hasta le guiñó un ojo. Katie tomó nota mental de vengarse después).

—Eh, jefazo, ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Fred poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Estábamos todos esperándote.

— ¿Esperándome?

—Pues claro, te hemos montado una fiesta ahí dentro —explicó George — ¿No creerías que dejaríamos que pasaras tu última noche en Hogwarts como otra cualquiera, no?

—Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla y hasta whisky de fuego —añadió Fred — ¡Vamos!

Y dicho esto, los gemelos se volvieron por donde habían venido, precedidos por el sonido de la fiesta. Oliver sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Katie, que se tensó en el acto.

— ¿Vamos? —ofreció él, inseguro.

—Vamos —murmuró Katie y le acompañó a la Sala Común, donde le perdió entre la marabunta a los dos segundos.

Al día siguiente, todos cogieron el Expreso de Hogwarts pero Katie apenas vio a Oliver porque estaba en otro compartimento con sus amigos. Cuando llegaron a la Estación de King Cross sus padres la estaban esperando y la cubrieron de besos y de abrazos, aunque Katie no dejó de mirar por encima de sus hombros buscando la figura corpulenta de su capitán. Lo divisó un minuto después, arrastrando su baúl y despidiéndose de la gente, y disculpándose un momento con sus padres, Katie trató de abrirse camino hasta él.

— ¡Eh, Oliver! —lo llamó cuando a un alumno de primero se le cayó el baúl frente a ella, cortando su avance. Él se detuvo (sus padres le estaban esperando junto a una columna) y se volvió hacia ella. Sobresalía casi una cabeza por encima de los demás alumnos y llevaba una camiseta negra, sonrió al verla — ¡Escríbeme!

La sonrisa de Oliver se hizo más amplía y asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Katie.

—Adiós, capitán.

Después la turba los arrastró en direcciones diferentes. Y eso fue todo.

Era ridículo que pensara tanto en eso cuando ya habían pasado tres años y debería preocuparse únicamente por recuperarse. Había pasado dormida más de dos semanas antes de que los medimagos lograran despertarla. Sus padres y Leanne no paraban de preguntarle quién le había dado el collar maldito en los aseos de las Tres Escobas pero no recordaba nada desde que había entrado allí hasta que había despertado en San Mungo.

Trató de culpar al aburrimiento. No es que fuera tan extraño que rememorara todo tipo de cosas cuando a eso se reducían prácticamente todas sus diversiones. Los medimagos se negaban a darle el alta porque aún no habían logrado hacer su consciencia permanente. Tenía que tomar una poción todos los días para mantenerse despierta hasta el anochecer. Tampoco le dejaban deambular por el hospital y estaba cansada de leer libros, que era prácticamente lo único que podía hacer sin que alguna enfermera con aire maternal se le echara encima (una vez se levantó de la cama y una medimaga estuvo a punto de hacerle un placaje. No volvió a intentarlo).

Los gemelos también ido a hacerle una visita, vestidos con cazadoras, botas y maletines de piel de cocodrilo. Le llevaron un montón de golosinas y de chucherías de Sortilegios Weasley, aunque se mostraron decepcionados por el hecho de que no estuviera en un hospital muggle. ("Hemos oído que allí la gente lleva batas abiertas por la espalda y que se les ve el trasero" dijeron). Alicia fue a verla dos días después de Navidad y Angelina le hizo una visita relámpago antes de fin de año, pero después se iban y las paredes se le caían encima.

No es que sus padres la dejaran mucho tiempo sola, pero casi lo prefería, porque no paraban de revolotear a su alrededor preguntándole tantas veces si quería algo que Katie sentía ganas de pedirle a algún medimago que volviera a dormirla.

Pasaron tres semanas y él no apareció. No es que Katie esperara una visita de Oliver, eso no, pero quizás una breve nota deseándole un rápido restablecimiento o unas felices Navidades no estaría mal. Debía saber lo que le había sucedido, alguien del equipo se lo habría contado.

No es que Oliver la hubiera engañado ese último día en la estación de King Cross cuando prometió con un gesto que escribiría. Le escribió un par de veces, la primera vez para decirle que había entrado a formar parte del Equipo de reserva del Puddlemere United y otra vez cuando Angelina se convirtió en capitana del equipo de Gryffindor el curso anterior (aunque en honor a la verdad, le escribió a Angelina e incluyó unas líneas para ella, los gemelos y Harry). Pero en el fondo siempre supo que Oliver no era de los que escribían cartas así no se molestó cuando no lo hizo más. Además, ahora que estaba en la Liga profesional tendría millones de cosas más interesantes que hacer que escribirle a ella, su groupie adolescente. (Y ahora ni siquiera tenía la exclusividad de ese titulo, seguro. Malditas advenedizas).

De vez en cuando sabía de él por los gemelos o por alguien que se lo había encontrado, pero ella no había tenido esa suerte. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que posiblemente se cruzaría con él años después, cuando Oliver fuera un famoso jugador de la selección escocesa, casado con una despampanante cantante maga y lleno de niños pecosos y locos por el quidditch. Ella viviría sola con una lechuza y tres gatos, leería Corazón de Bruja y jugaría al Ajedrez Mágico con la Señora Wrigth, del tercero (o tal vez fuera el Señor Pickle, del segundo. En todo bloque de vecinos que se preciara había algún anciano encantador y solitario al que podría hacerle compañía). Probablemente no la reconocería y cuando ella le saludara ("Hola, soy Bell, ¿me recuerdas? Jugué contigo en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor"), él diría algo como "Ah, si, ¿Caitlin, no?".

Por eso, la pilló totalmente por sorpresa que Oliver fuera a verla. Era una tarde de primeros de Enero y Katie estaba releyendo el número de Diciembre de _Todo sobre el Quidditch_ buscando alguna mención de Wood en el artículo sobre el Puddlemere United que ocupaba cuatro páginas. Notó una presencia en la habitación, pero pensó que sería alguna de las enfermeras que pasaba a recoger el frasco vacío de su poción diaria, así que no bajó la revista ni le prestó ninguna atención.

Entonces oyó un carraspeo, grave. Ya antes de reconocerlo, sintió un escalofrío desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca y estrujó las páginas de la revista como acto reflejo. Tomó aire y apartó _Todo sobre el Quidditch_. Y ahí estaba, Oliver Wood, tres años después.

Y ella en camisón.

—Hola, Katie —saludó, con una sonrisa tímida.

Katie se quedó demasiado aturdida durante unos instantes para reaccionar. Oliver estaba cambiado. Ya no era un muchacho corpulento, ahora era un _hombre_ corpulento. Tenía los músculos más definidos y las mandíbulas más marcadas (oh, Merlin). El rostro, más maduro y atractivo, estaba parcialmente cubierto por un poco de barba, lo suficientemente crecida para poder rasparle las mejillas. Llevaba el pelo corto y de punta, y unos vaqueros desgastados con una sudadera azul marino de los Puddlemere United en lugar de una túnica. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y parecía un poco cohibido.

Todo era demasiado raro, así que Katie no fue capaz de comportarse con normalidad.

—Oliver —murmuró y le tendió los brazos. Todo fue tan rápido, que a Katie no le extrañó que Oliver fuera un serio rival del guardián titular de los Puddlemere United. Si se lanzaba por las quaffle con la rapidez con la que se acercó a ella, sería imbatible. Un segundo estaba más de un metro de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, y al siguiente había apoyado una rodilla sobre su cama y la había rodeado con sus brazos. Olía a hierba y a madera y Katie se sintió tan acogida entre sus brazos que por un instante los ojos se le inundaron. En honor a la verdad, le abrazó más fuerte de lo considerado normal pero él también la rodeaba estrechamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, cerca de su oído. Katie lo estrujó un poco más.

—He estado peor —dijo muy bajito.

Oliver aflojó poco a poco el abrazo y Katie se vio obligada a soltarle. Cuando él se apartó y bajó la rodilla de la cama, Katie se sintió repentinamente fría y expuesta.

— ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Acabo de enterarme—la interrogó él, sentándose en una silla que había junto a la cama.

—Casi seis semanas.

— ¿Seis semanas? —Oliver parecía escandalizado — ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Estuve inconsciente las dos primeras —Katie respondió automáticamente. Oliver había usado El Tono, ese tono de voz que empleaba con ellos cuando era su capitán y alguien había hecho algo que le disgustaba —Y pensé que te habrías enterado de algún modo.

—Nadie me lo dijo hasta esta tarde. Me encontré a Angelina en el Callejón Diagon y cuando le pregunté por ti me dijo que estabas en San Mungo. Ella también creyó que yo lo sabía.

Estaba molesto, como cuando castigaban a los gemelos a última hora y él tenía que reprogramar los entrenamientos de toda la semana. "¿Es que no podían haberos castigado el miércoles, que no tenemos entrenamiento?" les decía con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Capitán —Katie le respondió con humor, tratando de ocultar lo conmovida que se sentía al verle tan indignado por no haber sido avisado de que ella estaba en el hospital. La expresión de Oliver se suavizó y sonrió un poco, como si lo hiciera contra su voluntad, igual que cuando los gemelos le hacían reír aún después de haberle obligado a diseñar nuevos horarios de entrenamiento.

—Bueno, ¿y qué ha pasado? Angelina apenas me lo contó.

Katie le relató la historia a pesar de que ya estaba cansada de contarle lo mismo a todo el mundo, y palabra a palabra, el ceño de Oliver se iba frunciendo más y más hasta que una arruga se le dibujó en la frente y sus manos se cerraron en puño.

—No lo entiendo —masculló cuando ella terminó el relato — ¿Quién querría hacerte daño? —añadió, como si fuera inconcebible que alguien quisiera perjudicarla a ella.

—El collar no era para mí. Yo debía entregarlo a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién —el rostro de Oliver se ensombreció aún más —Pero, no hablemos de eso, ¿te importa? Seguro que el guardián de moda tendrá cosas más interesantes que contar.

Hablaron durante un rato de cómo le iban las cosas a Oliver. El guardián titular del equipo se había lesionado y Oliver le había sustituido durante dos partidos, encajando pocos goles y granjeándose buenas críticas. Dickson, el guardián titular, ya se había recuperado pero el entrenador de vez en cuando le dejaba jugar a él, especialmente cuando los partidos se alargaban más de la cuenta.

Katie le contó cómo seguían las cosas en Hogwarts y le habló los otros miembros del equipo y de sus antiguos compañeros, informándole de los cotilleos más sonados en esos años. Y poco a poco fue como si esos tres años de separación no hubieran existido.

—Siento no haberte escrito —dijo él, de pronto —No soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas.

Katie se aguantó una sonrisa y fingió estar molesta. Una idea llevaba unos minutos cuajándole en la cabeza.

—Si quieres que te perdone, capitán, tendrás que darme la revancha. La última vez que jugamos al quidditch paraste muchos de mis tiros.

Un brillo surgió en los ojos de Oliver: nunca rechazaba la oportunidad de jugar al quidditch.

— ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Ahora mismo —Katie esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora.

— ¿Ahora mismo? —Oliver alzó una ceja y la miró con recelo, como hacía cada vez que los gemelos se mostraban inusualmente mansos.

—Sí, porque tú vas a ayudarme a salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Vamos, volveremos antes de que se haga de noche, nadie tiene por qué darse cuenta. Y si se dan cuenta me da igual, ya me encuentro bien pero ya sabes como son los medimagos.

Oliver no era de los que se saltaban las normas, Katie lo sabía. Pero estaba dispuesto a chantajearlo si era necesario con tal de salir de ahí aunque fuera un par de horas. _Con él_.

—Katie —comenzó, con tono razonable.

—Me lo debes. No me has escrito en años.

Oliver hizo una mueca y se puso a hacer crujir los nudillos. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente cuando estaba pensativo, era una costumbre que aún mantenía. Katie sintió una especie de orgullo al pensar que, quizás, seguía siendo una de las personas que más lo conocía.

—Vamos, Oliver, por favor… ¿imaginas lo que es estar más de un mes sin volar?

Culpabilidad y quidditch, la combinación perfecta. Para Oliver no habría un infierno más horrible que no poder volar en semanas, así que al apelar a eso, Katie lo había convertido de transgresor a salvador.

—Está bien —cedió. Y Katie sintió la misma emoción rabiosa aquel día de Octubre en que Oliver Wood le dijo que entraba a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

**o0o**

El estado de los Puddlemere United era inmenso comparado con el de quidditch. Había cuatro veces más gradas y varios metros más de distancia entre los aros. Estaba vacío y silencioso, como si durmiera. Katie guardó silencio unos instantes, admirando su majestuosa serenidad, imaginando la emoción que se desataría durante cada partido.

—Es… —buscó una palabra para definirlo, pero no la encontró. Oliver a su lado, la miró de reojo, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Lo sé.

Fueron a los vestuarios y Oliver le dejó su sudadera del equipo y unas mayas que ponerse bajo el camisón del hospital que formaban parte del equipamiento. Tenía una pinta ridícula con la extraña combinación, pero Katie no se quejó. El olor de la sudadera de Oliver la sedaba. Su aroma le evocaba a quidditch y a tardes junto al lago.

— ¿Qué escoba cojo? —preguntó, observando con respeto el armario repleto de Nimbus 2003, pulidas y brillantes.

—Ninguna —Oliver sacó su propia escoba de otro armario. Una Flecha Dorada último modelo —Volarás conmigo.

—Oliver —comenzó a quejarse.

—Querías volar, ¿verdad? Pues volarás, pero no pienso permitir que te caigas de la escoba. Ni siquiera debería hacer esto.

Katie se dio cuenta de que si le presionaba, lo más probable es que Oliver terminara por ceder a sus recelos y se negara a dejarla subir a una escoba estando "convaleciente", así que cedió. Después de todo, se le ocurrían un millón de cosas más horribles que volar con Oliver Wood.

Una agradable sensación de vértigo sacudió a Katie cuando saltaron al inmenso campo verde. Oliver estaba sentado detrás de ella, agarrándose a la escoba con una mano y rodeándole la cintura con otra, con tanta firmeza que ni aunque hicieran un amago de Wronski, Katie se podría haber escurrido un centímetro hacia delante.

Nunca había volado con nadie, siempre había sido ella la que dirigía y la escoba la que la llevaba. Pero ahora se sentía como una niña, rodeada por Oliver y con la espalda encajada en su pecho. Cuando descendían, Oliver se inclinaba hacia delante y su barbilla rozaba el hombro de Katie, estremeciéndola. La impresión de libertad que le producía el viento en la cara, quedaba sepultada por la sensación que le producía el calor del cuerpo de Oliver. Su propia piel parecía más sensible a cada contacto con él y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. De modo que cuando descendieron describiendo círculos cada vez más amplios y al fin la escoba se detuvo, flotando a apenas un metro por encima del suelo, Katie ni siquiera se movió. Se puso totalmente rígida cuando sintió la voz de Oliver junto a su oído.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó y Katie adivinó la sonrisa en su voz. Hubiera jurado que Oliver sabía en qué estado se encontraba y disfrutaba alterándola aún más, pero el Oliver que ella conocía no haría esas cosas.

—Bien —se obligó a articular con voz áspera. Oliver soltó la escoba entonces y retiró dedo a dedo la mano con que le sujetaba la cintura. La piel tocada cosquilleó en cuanto él se apartó. Katie aprovechó la ocasión para bajarse de la escoba a toda velocidad, enredándose un poco con el camisón al hacerlo. Logró posar los pies sobre el césped y tratando de recuperar la dignidad perdida, se apartó unos pasos de Oliver y se cruzó de brazos.

Él la miraba fijamente, más fijamente de lo que nunca la había mirado. Sonreía, más con los ojos que con la boca, como si tramara algo. Ese aspecto de Oliver le resultaba desconocido y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. De pronto deseó regresar a San Mungo a velocidad ultrasónica, al mismo tiempo que anhelaba que ese momento no acabara nunca.

—Katie.

— ¿Si?

—Acércate.

Katie estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos, pero aún así, la petición de Oliver la sorprendió. ¿Es que quería dar una nueva vuelta en escoba? Dio un paso adelante, de modo que si él alargaba el brazo, podría rozarla con una mano.

—Más.

La cazadora le miró con recelo. Exceptuando ese brillo casi burlón en sus ojos, no había nada en la expresión del guardián que hiciera desconfiar, así que Katie dio otro paso más, esta vez más grande. No sabía qué pretendía Oliver, pero tenía la inquietante sensación de que estaba riéndose de ella, así que no pensaba aumentar su diversión amedrentándose.

—Un poco más —repitió él, con calma.

Katie le dedicó una mirada asesina y dio un último paso, más grande todavía, de modo que estaba casi pegada a él. Si Oliver pensaba que se iba a rajar, es que no la conocía. No sólo se colocó a unos míseros centímetros de él, sino que se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada. Aunque Oliver todavía estaba subido en la escoba, rozando el suelo con la punta de los pies, Katie, de pie, quedaba exactamente a su altura.

—Bien —murmuró él. Durante unos segundos no sucedió nada y Katie pensó que había ganado esa especie de duelo, pero entonces Oliver acercó las manos a su rostro y le cubrió las mejillas con ellas. Eran tan grandes que Katie se sintió diminuta entre sus dedos y sin darse apenas cuenta, la boca de Oliver estaba casi posada sobre la suya.

Vale, era oficial: quizás no conociera a Oliver Wood tan bien como pensaba, quizás hubiera cambiado en algo en esos años.

Y ¡zas! La besó, o ella a él, qué importaba. El momento y el lugar adecuados al fin se encontraron en medio del camino, igual que sus bocas, como si se dijeran el uno al otro -la una a la otra- "_Por fin. Me alegro de verte_".

Y si eso hubiera sido una película muggle, la cámara, trastornada de hormonas y adrenalina, hubiera girado en un círculo sin fin alrededor de ellos, a medida que el beso se volvía más profundo y las manos de la chica se aferraban a los hombros del chico, como si de no hacerlo se fuera a caer. Pero eso no era una película muggle y lo único que daba vueltas eran sus cabezas y sus lenguas, y algo en sus pechos que se hacía un nudo como la madeja de lana con la que juega un caprichoso minino.

Porque quizás Katie Bell mintió cuando prometió que volverían a San Mungo antes de que se hiciera de noche. Quizás Oliver Wood también lo hizo cuando dijo que no pensaba dejarla volar sola por miedo a que se cayera de la escoba.

Y quizás, en algún lugar, los sueños que nunca terminaron y el destino, estarían brindado con whisky de fuego mientras se felicitaban mutuamente por un trabajo bien hecho. Los muy borrachos.

* * *

La idea del reto era escribir algo feliz, relacionado con los sueños y la esperanza. Esto es todo lo que se me ocurrió. Si pienso en un pairing que me evoque sonrisas y piruletas es el Katie/Oliver, que me encanta. Además nunca había escrito ninguno de ellos "tan" mayores. Intenté que todo fuera ligero y con cierto tono de humor, pero quizás me he pasado con tanto parentésis y tanta tontería xP Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería mucho que me diera su opinión :)

Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.

_PD_: El titulo viene de la canción del mismo nombre de _Sixpence None the Richer_. Escuchadla, siempre me pone de buen humor


End file.
